The study of intra-clot tPA for DVT (clinical protocol 04-CC-0178) has reached its accrual limit, and no more patients were enrolled in FY 2014. We have described the findings and conclusions of our work in a paper published in the Journal of Vascular and Interventional Radiology as well as a detailed report of the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of tPA, its inhibitor, substrate, and end products for the 30 patients treated in this study. We also plan long-term follow up of treated patients with non-invasive studies of venous blood flow and validated measures of post-phlebitic symptomatology. However, the long term follow-up studies are on hold for now due to lack of funds for research subjects to travel. We hope to study the use of tPA for DVT at time points later than 2 weeks after symptoms, to see if the benefits demonstrated in the group treated within 2 weeks of symptoms will be observed in those with DVT that is symptomatic for longer periods of time. We hope to begin a study of the use of low dose infusions of tPA for patients with symptomatic but stable pulmonary embolism, with the goal of demonstrating a benefit over standard treatment with anticoagulation.